Jealousy
by Eeveesloveyugioh
Summary: Mana and Atem are just friends... or are they something more? When it is time for Atem to find a wife, will Mana admit her feelings towards the pharaoh? Or will she be too late and Atem will choose another bride? RE-EDITED
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy

* * *

**Me: Hello, readers! It's me, Eeveesloveyugioh! I'm redoing Jealousy. So, please forgive me for my previous edition! I was new to fanfiction and published it before it was finished because I got really stupid. And this was intended to be a one-shot until I figured out how to update. So, where is MANA!**

**Mana: Here... Why me?! And, in case you are wondering, I am NOT envying Vivian! **

**Me: Mana! YOU ARE GIVING AWAY THE STORY! So, do the disclaimer, NOW!**

**Mana: Fine, I guess I owe you it...Eeveesloveyugioh does not and never will own Yugioh.  
**

**Me: Can't believe that you didn't do any funny stuff. **

**Mana: On with the story!**

**Me: HEY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Flashback

* * *

_*Author's Note: This chapter is merely a flashback but still part of the fanfic, so I am not violating any rules. Thank you for your attention.*_

_ Flashback:_

_Mana ran up and down the alleys of Ancient Egypt. Suddenly, she ran into a young boy dressed in rich clothing. He looked about her age. Quickly, Mana realized that he was none other than Prince Atem. _

_"Please forgive me, your highness."_

_Prince Atem's expression looked as if he forgot who he was. He seemed to think that he was a different person, maybe a peasant. _

_"Who? Me?" Prince Atem asked, pointing to himself. Mana giggled at what he said. Suddenly realizing who she was talking to, Mana covered her mouth and bowed her head. Remembering that he was the prince of Egypt, Atem replied, "Do not worry, I am not going to harm you." "Really?" Mana asked. "Why would I harm anyone if not needed?" Atem asked. Mana blinked, not able to thin reason why.  
_

* * *

**1 year later**

_Mana and Atem were already great friends, with Mahad as a guard and a friend too.  
_

_The sun was in the middle of the sky, signaling that it was noon. The trio was running along the bank of the Nile River, chasing each other. _

_Suddenly, Mana felt her foot slip. Before she knew it, she was submerged in the deep waters of the Nile. It wasn't long before both Mahad and Atem realized that their friend had disappeared. "Mahad, do you think that Mana..." the young prince started, only to burst into tears at the thought of his good friend falling into the dark waters of the Nile River. "Do not worry, young prince. We shall retrieve Mana," Mahad stated. Atem looked at him, tears staining his face. _

_Meanwhile, Mana struggled to swim to the surface. Finally, she managed to push her right arm out of the surface of the Nile. Even so, Mana could not keep it there for long. Just as she thought that she was doomed to sink towards her doom, Mana felt two strong pairs of arms grab a hold of her's. She felt herself being lifted out of the dreary waters of the Nile. _

_Her lungs burned, longing for air. As her head finally surfaced, Mana took deep breaths of fresh, clean, air. Soon, Mana had managed, with the help of her two friends, to reach the bank. "Thank you," Mana said between pants. _

_ Mahad sighed. "Mana, be more careful. I think that we should call it a day." Atem nodded. And so, we all had to go home, and I had to get dry.  
_

* * *

**_ At the day of Atem's carnation _**

_Mana stood in the front of the huge crowd with her master and all of the other Sacred Guardians other than Atem. The crowd was huge. Shimon stood on a balcony. _

_Then, trumpets and grand music started to play. White lilies and blossoms off every color fell from the sky. The crowd cheered so loudly that one would probably be tempted to cover their ears. But no one did. The day was just to joyful and fun-filled that no one wanted to ruin the day just by a small movement._

_The day was also perfect. Puffy cumulus clouds floated in the sky. They were so thin that they were barely visible against the bright blue sky. Even so, they could still be seen. The temperature was warm, with a cool breeze that occasionally came just as everyone thought that it was starting to get hot.  
_

_Mana smiled as her dear friend walked to Shimon's side. "Behold, our new pharaoh!" Shimon exclaimed. Just a few days ago, their honorable previous pharaoh had left for the afterlife, leaving his son, Atem as king. The cheers grew louder, so loud that Mana heard ringing in her ears. Clapping soon filled the air, only to make the noise louder. But no one actually cared that the sound was so loud, the day was just too cheerful compared to that gloomy day when Atem's father had left them._

_Mana joined the crowd. Following her lead, the High Priests clapped and cheered too. Everyone clapped and cheered until their hands either turned red and hurt, their throats were dry, or, they simply stopped when Shimon started speaking. "We gather here today to witness the carnation of our new pharaoh, Pharaoh Atem! This day shan't be gloomy and miserable such as the days before this. Today shall be joy filled!" This only brought another round of cheering and applause. However, it was a bit shorter.  
_

_After Atem left the Palace to go get some quiet time before the activities started, he went to the garden. Mana followed him there after reasoning with Mahad that Atem would probably like to see his friend. _

* * *

**_3 years later_**

_After another lesson and lecture with Mahad, Mana heard Mahad say something to the other Sacred Guardians and Atem. "It is time, my king, for you to choose a bride." _

_Mana's eyes widened as she heard this news. _

* * *

Like it? I'll continue on what happens next in the next chapter, but if I get no reviews for this story, then no next chapter. And, member or not, if you are thinking that someone else will review so you don't have to, then you are WRONG. No one will review if everyone thinks that. And apparently, everyone has been for the past few days. So right now is _you__r_ chance to make a difference about that. So, do it. Love you all!

\- Eeveesloveyugioh


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy

* * *

**Me: Hey, guys! I'm kind of sick right now, so updates for various stories of mine might be delayed for a few days. I'm going to make this short since I really don't have enough energy to make some kind of super long chapter. BTW, do any of you know Mr. Nobody went? 'Cause he hasn't appeared in my other stories. And I'm really hoping that he had disappeared for good this time.  
**

**Mr. Nobody: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkk!**

**Me: Crap no! I thought you were destroyed already from your last chainsaw experience!**

**Mr. Nobody: I told you once, I told you twice, but don't you know by now that I cannot be destroyed? The president from Nobody World...**

**Me(while Mr. Nobody talks about how he can't be destroyed): _'Blah Blah Blah...'_  
**

**Mana: Hey, guys. Eeveesloveyugioh, where do I run when I hear that my best friend has to get married?(bursts into tears after last part)**

**Me: Um... I didn't actually plan that yet... I'm just going to do Atem's point of view until I figure out...eventually...**

**Mana(while crying): So basically, until you plan where I run, I don't get to appear?**

**Me: Yeah, that's about it! Okay, Mana! Do the disclaimer!**

**Mana: I don't want to! Can't you see that I'm in depression here?!**

**Me: Okay, then, Mr. Nobody, do the disclaimer!**

**Mr. Nobody: ... and so I really can't be destroyed since- Hey! Were you even listening to me?!**

**Me: Not really, but do the disclaimer!**

**Mr. Nobody: NO! You didn't even listen to me! **

**Karim: Where is Mana? Mahad cannot find her for some reason and - where am I? Where is the lush greenery from the Nile River?**

**Mana (stops crying): Karim, no one wants to do the disclaimer, so you do it!**

**Karim: If I do, then you have to go back to Egypt! And Eeveesloveyugioh has to tell me where we are and where home is!**

**Mana and me: Fine...**

**Karim: Eeveesloveyugioh does not own Yugioh. Now where are we and where is home?!**

**Me: Well, we're in the author's note section and you can't go back to Egypt until I decide to start this chapter.**

**Mr. Nobody: This is boring... Bye!**

**(poof)**

**Karim: I will _not_ be in your fanfiction if this is how it is! This is ridiculous! Mana needs to go to her lessons!**

**Me: Fine, then the chapter won't start. Tell me when you'll be in my fanfiction and I'll start. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, ^~^, 9, pigs eat apples, 11, butterflies equals moths, 56..._**

**Mana: This is getting crazy!  
**

**Me: _46, 47, 66, 0, apples eat pigs, 51, skip a few, 99,_**_ **100**_**!**

**Karim: FINE! I'll be in your fanfiction.**

**Me: Good, now enjoy chapter two!**

**Karim: Thank you.**

**Me: I wasn't talking to you!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**Atem's Point Of View**

I sat on my throne, bored out of my wits. Just as I felt like I was about to fall asleep, I heard some kind of parade. I looked around, shocked that there was a parade. I saw no parade though. What I saw was some kind of line of... women... from exotic lands judging by their clothes. _ 'This is when I choose a bride, huh?'  
_

Shimon stood next to me. My High Priests stood in two lines in front of me. Guards led the line of exotic women. When the line was completely in a single file line in front of me, Shimon walked down the steps to my throne. He walked over to the single file line of these strange looking women and led the first one to the right towards the bottom of the steps leading to my throne. "My king, as you may have already figured out, these women here are from noble families of different places. You are to choose one of them to be your bride. By doing this, you will empower Egypt by making allies and it is also required for you to choose a bride."_ 'Blah, blah, blah... Do I really have to?'_ "My lord, this is Lady Samara of India." Shimon made a gesture towards the woman beside him. Her features didn't really amaze me or anything. Then she started introducing herself. "Pharaoh Atem, it is my greatest pleasure to be of your acquaintance. And it would be an honor for you to select me as your bride." _'Yeah, yeah... You probably just want to be here because of some idiotic reason that is of no importance...' _Even with those thoughts, I got up, bowed, and said, "As is it my pleasure to be of your acquaintance." Samara then walked to the farthest left side of the line. Shimon then led someone else in front of me. I guess that he didn't actually realize that I fell asleep after a while...

**1 hour later**

_'Happy thoughts on rainbow clouds, pink candy and yellow suns, dancing on the rainbow bridge, me like candy and me like pie, la la la la la loo la lo! (upbeat music) Me go dancing on the rainbows, going to Egypt's sky, me like candy, la la la la la...! _

_**Meanwhile in the real world**_

"Princess Zulu here would make a very great queen for Egypt," Shimon stated.

**Another hour later**

_'A journey to the new world... (upbeat music) fireflies in the morning, apples that eat our pigs... I am but a prince, so I can play with Mana and Mahad!(I walk to a tree) "Wow, this tree is tall!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, it is! Do you think we can climb it?" Mana asked. "No, it would be too dangerous! But, what the heck! Let's climb it!" Mahad exclaimed, climbing up the tree. Mana and I follow. When we are at the top of the tree, we reach the rainbow cloud castle in the sky!_

**30 minutes later. Shimon is introducing the last choice for Atem's bride.  
**

"Lady Vivian of China is from a very noble family and would be a lovely choice for a bride."

I blinked. _'Yeah, I'm awake.'_

"My king, these 20 ladies will stay here for the next 20 days. On the 15th day, you must decide who will become your bride. The remaining 19 ladies that you did not choose will return to their homelands on the 20th day of their stay, which will be your wedding day," Shimon announced.

_'I think that Lady Vivian would make a lovely bride indeed...'_

The 20 exotic maybe-my-bride-to-be-s filed to some kind of quarters in the Palace that I probably haven't explored since I was busy doing some kind of other crap.

* * *

**Mana's POV ... Mana: I'm in now? YAY! And, Karim, Mahad's not making me go to lessons now! Me: Maybe now, maybe later...**

I stopped. I was at home. I guess that I really realize where I was running. I opened the door to my home. The air was still really... scented from my previous attempts to make various potions. _'Yeah, I should get this place cleaned at some point... And it would do good to be soon.'_

I wiped off my tears, but then I thought of Prince, so more tears started to slide down my face, leaving small streaks in their wake.

I decided to just sit on my bed. '_Maybe Prince will suddenly come to me and tell me that he doesn't like any of those other women and that he loves me instead. Perhaps he will say that he doesn't care what everyone else would think about himself marrying an apprentice. Just like in fairytales! Yeah, it could happen... All I have to do is wait.'  
_

**A hopeful hour later**

_'I'm still waiting... Hello?'_

**25 minutes later...**

'_I hope that Atem isn't going to choose one of those nobles' daughters!_

**Back with Atem. No POV**

Atem sat on a chair in his room. '_Yes. I think that I'll choose a noble's daughter! Specifically, __Lady Vivian. But first I have to wait 15 more days... Maybe Mana can help me decide!'_

**With Mana. Mana's POV**

_'Yeah, he's not coming is he?' _And with that thought, I broke down into tears, not able to be hopeful any longer.

* * *

Yeah, that wasn't actually very short compared to my other chapters, seeing that they at the most range up to 1000 or so words. But I just hoped that you guys would have some longer chapters to read since I'm sort of sick right now.

Mana: Can I go to Pokemon?

Me: NO! Then people would hate me because you wouldn't be able to be in the fic anymore and this is all about you getting jealous and stuff, then what you do to solve it!

Mana: So basically, you like me to be sad.

Me: Ye- Of course not!

Mana: Yeah, right...

Me: What?

Atem: You like China a lot, right, Eeveesloveyugioh?

Me: Yeah...

Atem: Then would marrying Vivian be a could idea? Because she is Chinese.

Me: Erm... Well, in the KC Grand Championship, Vivian actually likes you... and that really caused Rebecca to get mad... so I don't know, because she's right behind you since anyone can appear in the Author's Note realm.

Rebecca: ARE YOU EVEN YUGI?! You look like him...

Yugi: Hey, Rebecca! If you like me, then how come there isn't a shipping for that?

Me: That's what I wonder!

Rebecca: There's _two_ Yugis? This is absurd!

Yugi and Atem: Long story...

Me: Review please!


End file.
